Death and Despair
by KennyFlowright
Summary: The title doesn't really have anything to do with the story....kinda sorta.A girl comes to Ouran claiming to be looking for her brother.When she almost literally collides with the Host club.She just might turn the club on its already wacky head.
1. Man this is an ugly color

"Young Miss...Young Miss please wake up," a voice pleaded," your grandmother will be even more upset tahn she already is if you're late for your first day."

I mumbled, rolled over on my stomach and pulled the bedcovers over my head.Why was it so cold in here?

"...Only if you turn the heat up," was my muffled reply.

"But its already at 36.Everyone in the house is extremly hot already."

I pulled the blankets off of me.Suddenly it was extremely hot. I flicked my brown hair out my face and looked over my shoulder at the woman.

"In that case you can turn the heat down.I'm sweating now."

"Right away Miss.Please get dressed," she bowed and left the room.

I slowly climbed out of bed and shuffled to my dresser.It was made out the finest wood in America with gold caps on the corners.

'_Why do I need such an expensive dresser' _I thought.

I pulled my new school uniform over my and and stepped side ways to look in my mirror.

'_Man this is an ugly color.' _I grimaced.

I went back to my dresser and rifled through it for some normal clothes.Suddenly my room began to spin.I slumped over and tried to hold myslef up with my dresser.Of course, as fate would have it, another servant came in.

"Miss! Are you alright!" she gasped as she raced over.

She supported me as we made our way to my bed.She placed her forehead on mine, chacking my temperature.

"Hmmmmm, you feel a bit feverish," she diagnosed,"you should stay home today."

"No,no.I'm fine.Grandmother would be upset and probably find some way to blame it on my brother."

"Alright,if you're sure," she agreed," At least take some medicine before you go."

"I will," I assured her.

She left the room and i resumed my search for clothes.I stuffed them into a bag and grabbed my school schedule and my photo album.

I stumbled down the stairs and headed for the kitchen.I flopped into a chair and blinked dumbly as the cook placed a plate of eggs and toast down in front of me.My stomach lurched at the sight.

"I'm really sorry, Renaldo.I'm not feeling well right now."

"Not a problem,"he smiled," I skipped my breakfast too."

He laughed and I gave a weak smile, said goodbye and left.


	2. I'm not mental

I made my way outside.I noticed my grandmother standing in front the fountain.She turned and looked at me was I came up beside her.She gave me the up-down.

"My, my, Don't you look lovely," she greeted," The dress fits in all the right places.The color suits you as well."

"Thank you and good morning," I returned.

She gave me a tight smile and turned to watch the fountain again.

"Are you read to go to your wretched brother's school?" she spat out the last part.

I ignored her comment about him.

"Oh yes!I'm very excited.I can hardly wait to meet him." I gushed.

She remained quiet and I could see disgust fill her face.You see Grandmother doesn't care much for my brother at all.She thinks he's a horrible result of my father and my brother's mother, who she despises very much.

We stood staring at the fountain until my limo drove up behind us.After it came to a stop, the driver's door opened and a young man stepped out.

"You ready to roll?"he asked with a smile.

"Of course! I can hardly wait!" I cried.

He laughed and held open the rear door for me.I climbed in and set my stuff on the seat.

"Goodbye!" I said to Grandmother.

She merely nodded and left into the mansion.My driver got back behind the wheel.He looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Got your seatbelt on?"his green eyes asked through the mirror.

I clicked my seatbelt into place.

"Now I do,"I replied,"and you don't have to remind me,Taki."

"Sure I do, you're still just a kid," he explained.

"I'm only four years younger than you!" I protested.

"Yeah, but I'm twenty.Thats legally an adult, which means I can tell you what to do." he reminded.

He shifted the limo into gear and rolled out of the estate.Soon we were cruising down the road toward my new school.

Taki's eyes flicked up from the road and back into the mirror ,examining my dress.

"Are you really going to wear Ouran's uniform?he asked.

"No way.This was just to fool Grandmother," I said," Dad says I can wear whatever I want."

" Thats good.You look cuter in normal clothes," he winked into the mirror.

I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"C-could you close the middle window, so I can change," I stammered.

"Not a problem," he laughed.

Slowly the tinted window rose and separated us.I opened my bag and pulled out my t-shirt and jeans and "emo" shoes, with a pirate skull and cross bones, out.I loosened the top of my dress and pulled it over my head.I then proceeded to get dressed.Everyone should know how that works ; ) .

When I finished we were just pulling up to the doors of Ouran.I leaped to the door to open it, but Taki beat me there.

"I can open the door myself," I pouted," I'm not mental."

"Its part of my job," he shrugged and held out his hand.

I took it and he pulled me out of the car.He pulled a little too hard and I stumbled.I fell right into his chest.before I could step back, he had his arms wrapped around me and my face turned crimson.

"Good luck finding your brother," he said," and if anyone tries to mess with you, just gimme a call," he lowered his voice to a whisper now," and I'll come kick their ass."

I blushed even more as his breath hit my ear.

Suddenly I was light-headed and things started to get blurry and spin.

"T-thanks," I stuttered.

Taki released me and got back in the limo.I waved at him as he drove off.

Once he was out of sight I sank to the ground.I closed my eyes, trying to stop the spinning.I sat there for a moment, then opened my eyes.Everything was back to normal.

I stood up and brushed the dirt from my jeans before I turned and went inside.


	3. Oh crap Sorry!

Hellooooo!

Alright here is chapter three of my Ouran High School Host Club story!DA DA DA DAAAA!

Thank you to those that have read and reviewed.I enjoyed our comments very much smile

Now some of this might be a little off, such as the actual number of floors Ouran has, the layout of the building, stuff like that.So If you do see something that should be fixed, message me and I'll try to fix it.OK? Okay!

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Ouran was as magnificent on the inside as it was on the out.It was a very large building, made of old stone,and had four floors with many rooms.I was wandering around the first floor trying to find the office. 

I turned a corner and slammed into someone.

"Oh crap!Sorry!" I apologized as the papers they were holding scattered across the floor.

I knelt down to help retrieve them.

"Don't worry about," my ' victim' laughed.

I had half of their papers, beat them into a neat pile, and handed them back.I looked up at them...him as I gave them back.

He was much taller than me, probably six feet high,had dark hair and glasses.

"Sorry," I repeated.

He flashed me a smile and pushed his glasses up.

"No need to apologize.There was no harm done."

"Oh," I mumbled," Sorry."

He laughed again and held out his hand.

" Well then,you must be new here.My name is-" he started.

"Kyoya Ohtori," I finished as I took his hand.

He blinked and looked surprised.Awww.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

"Very briefly at a party once," I explained.

He nodded.

"I see. Your name is-?"he trailed off.

" Ta-"I was interrupted by his watch beeping.

"Sorry miss.I really have to go,"he said," hopefully I can see you again soon."

He flashed another smile and walked quickly down the hall,just where I had come from,and turned right at the end.

"Ah, er...bye?"I mumbled.

I shrugged and turned my corner again.I bumped into yet _another_ person.

This time it was a girl, or rather a group of them.One went down and took the rest with her in a domino affect.

"Oh crap!Sorry!," I echoed myself from earlier.

I reached out to help them up.The girl I bumped into swatted my hand away.

"You should watch where you're going," she looked at my clothes as she stood up,"Commoner!"

She finished with the "insult".

"I said I was sorry,"I replied," I didn't mean to bump into you.I'm just really excited because I'm trying to find my brother."

"Your brother?" repeated one of the friends.She also glanced at my clothes," Are you looking for Haruhi?"

I shook my head.

"Who's Haruhi?" I asked.

"Never mind."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay...um, do you gals know many people in this school?"

"Of course I do," snapped the rude girl.

I clapped my hands together and made a small jump.

"Wonderful!" I cheered," Do you know where I can find Tamaki Suoh?"

The quintet just stared at me.

"No?" I said hesitantly.

What I took for cluelessness was actually just shock.Shock that just exploded in my face.The five all leaned closer to me with wide eyes.

"Your brother is Master Tamaki!" they yelled together.

'Master?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You must be very close!Tell us everything about him!His passions!His habits!His type of underwear!" they squealed.

I backed up a bit.This was starting to get creepy.I couldn't take the creepy pressure, so I pushed past them and booked it.

* * *

And there it is!

I wonder how many readers suspected that it was Tamaki?

I'll try to update as soon as I can so The club can get in here.Also another character comes into play.Anyone want to take a guess?

Rate and Review, my friends, Rate and Review!


End file.
